


Inexperienced

by harmonicNoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicNoiz/pseuds/harmonicNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has finally worked up his courage to tell Kageyama how he feels about him. The only issue is he's never done this before and has no idea how to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a oneshot thing but if you guys comment ‘n stuff that you want it to be longer than I can continue it. Let’s say that everyone is one year older.

“He’s probably gonna say no.” Kenma didn’t want Hinata to be upset when he did. There was no way he would say yes.

“Don’t be so negative. I have to at least try.” Hinata looked really nervous. He knew Kenma was right. But if he didn’t ask he would never know. Maybe Kageyama would say yes.

“Do you even know if he’s gay?” Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“He’s the only one on the team that doesn’t totally swoon over Kiyoko. He’s got to be.”

“You have a good point but that’s not proof. Have you asked your other teammates?” Hinata looked up at Kenma “Why would they know?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he opened up to Sugawara or something. You guys might be in the same boat.”

Hinata’s face lit up. “You think so?!”

“Not really but it is a small possibility. Suga probably got better advice than me but I think you should just go for it. Ask him if he wants to go somewhere and if he says yes then tell him when you go to that place.”

“But where would we go?” Hinata wasn’t good with romance stuff. Sadly, Kenma wasn’t either. Kuroo was the one that confessed to him and they started dating. He didn’t have to do any work at all. 

“I have no idea. I’m not good with this stuff.”

“I should probably go to Suga for this. Do you think he has any experience with stuff like this?”

“Yeah, probably. You should go ask him.” Kenma stood up off the sofa and Hinata followed.

“Yeah.” Kenma opened the door of his apartment. Hinata walked out and turned around to wave before running down the hallway. 

Hinata was planning to finally tell Kageyama that he liked him but he had never done anything like this. He asked his mom already and her advice didn’t really help. Kenma didn’t know anything either. Suga probably knew something.

He went downstairs and out the front door. Suga was probably at his house with daichi. He ran down the road, having left his bike at home, until he came upon Suga’s house. He knocked on the door a few times and waited a bit. There was no answer. He knocked again and the door opened quickly. Suga was standing there with his normal smile.

“Hinata! Come in.” 

“Hey. I need advice.” Suga led Hinata into the living room where Daichi was sitting, talking to Kageyama. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. They both looked nervous and uncomfortable. 

“Kageyama, do you think that’ll work?” Kageyama looked back at Daichi, nodded and stood up.

“I’m gonna go. Thanks for the help.” Kageyama walked out of the room and Suga said a quick ‘good luck’ to him as he walked by.

“Hinata needs advice, as well.” Hinata looked back in forth between Daichi and Sugawara, confused. As well? 

Daichi smiled as he spoke. “What do you need?” 

Hinata moved to sit down in front of Daichi where Kageyama had been sitting and Suga sat beside him. “I really.. like Kageyama.. uhh… and I want to tell him but I don’t know how.” 

Suga and Daichi looked at each other and smiled. “We’d be happy to help,” Suga said happily. “Do you have any idea of how you want to do things?”

“Well, Kenma said that I should ask him if he wants to go somewhere with me and tell him when we go to that place. Kinda like a date.”

“Well that could work. You could also tell him when you guys are alone. You’re still in school, right?” 

“Yeah. I’m a second year.”

“Then you could tell him when you’re walking home from school.” Suga didn’t have to think about it at all. Maybe this was what he did with Daichi.   
“That sounds like it would work really well. Is that what you did when confessing to Daichi?”

“Well, no, but that’s what basically everyone else on the team did.” Suga said

“Tanaka tried it with Kiyoko but it didn’t go well. He failed miserably.” Daichi added and Hinata started to look worried. Suga realized what was wrong and tried to help.

“But I’m sure that won’t happen with you. I’m sure Kageyama will feel the same way.”

Daichi looked at Suga and smirked like they knew something Hinata didn’t.

“Yeah, hopefully. Thanks for the help. I’m gonna go now.” Hinata stood up and looked at them to make sure they didn’t have anything else to say. They both nodded and said goodbye as Hinata left.

Once he left, Hinata went back home. He would probably confess to Kageyama at school the next day if he didn’t see him before. But luckily he made it back to his house without seeing Kageyama. 

 

The Next day, school was uneventful. After volleyball practice, Hinata walked home with Kageyama as allways. They were both tense and silent for the first half of the walk. Hinata was the first to break the silence.

“Hey, Kageyama…” Kageyama looked down at him and he suddenly forgot everything that Kenma, Daichi and Sugawara had told him. “I’ve something that i want to tell you. You know that one time that I freaked out when you got really close to me when talking?” Kageyama nodded “Why do you think I did that?”   
“Because you’re weird and thought I was about to headbutt you?” Kageyama had started blushing.

“No. But you probably would have headbutted me.. But that’s not why! It’s because.. I kinda… Like you.. sorta.” By now both Hinata and Kageyama were blushing like crazy. Kageyama nodded.

“Y-yeah. Sorta.” 

Hinata looked up at him. “Wait. You mean y-you…”

“Yeah..” 

Hinata smiled widely. “That’s great!”

Kageyama was really relieved that Hinata said it first. “So are we going to start dating?”

“Yes!!” Hinata answered as soon as the question came out of Kageyama’s mouth. 

Kageyama continued walking with a small smile on his face and Hinata did the same. 

After a little bit of walking Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand. Hinata looked up at him and smiled as he squeezed his hand.   
“I love you.” Hinata was so happy he hardly heard the words come out of Kageyama’s mouth.  
“I love you, too”

 

They came to club activities the next day holding hands and No one was surprised. Tanaka and Noya had asked which one of them confessed first and they had apparently made a bet on who would confess. Noya won.


End file.
